Rin
{{Infobox/Character Rin 1st Job: 'Mystic - Skill Tree '''2nd Job: 'Equinox - Skill Tree '3rd Job: 'Theion - Skill Tree '4th Job: 'Avatar - Skill Tree Description "The reincarnation of Agnesia." Main Info *'''Name: Rin *'Age:' 15 *'Likes: '''The villagers who took care of her, Luxus Wilde *'Dislikes: The magic tribe that destroyed her village *Darkness overwhelms the world during a total eclipse. Can you understand why? This is a story of a goddess who sacrificed herself to save the world. Pure evil has always been a fact of existence. Once the Malevolent Horde was awakened, its black flame began to consume everything. * The strength of the Malevolent Horde was so great, even the gods were rendered helpless. With the destruction of existence at hand, only the sounds of suffering could be heard. Agnesia, the goddess of life and purity, was traveling eastward when she came to battle with the Malevolent Horde. Realizing that evil can never truly be expunged, she sacrificed herself by sealing the Malevolent Horde within her body. Agnesia succeeded in saving the world, but at the cost of her immortality as a goddess. She chose to continuously die and be reborn in an effort to keep the Malevolent Horde sealed away. As Agnesia's body weakens, the Malevolent Horde regains its strength, and the world will be covered in darkness once again. Seizing this opportunity, the Malevolent Horde conspires to flex its powers. As the world is overwhelmed by darkness, evil beings to torment Agnesia's body. Once the eclipse passes, another girl child will be born, carrying within her an immense sadness. This time, the girl holding this darkness within her is Rin. Rin grew up in the small village of Gaon, in an area distant and isolated from the rest of the world. The locals knew that the girl was the reincarnation of the goddess Agnecia, so they treated her with love and always protected her from any danger. Under the tutelage of the last priests of Agnecia, she became a friendly and cheerful girl radiating purity despite being a little naive, as she does not know the mysteries of the rest of the world. Trained to also become a priestess of Agnecia, her favorite pastime was playing with the gusts of wind that she was capable of commanding, probably due to her divine inheritance. Unfortunately, on her fifteenth birthday, Rin witnessed a terrible tragedy. The date coincided with a solar eclipse that covered Aernas with darkness, thus increasing the power of evil and his followers. Out of nowhere, the village of Gaon was wiped out by a massive attack of demonic creatures. All the inhabitants fought bravely, but in the end, Rin was the only one to escape with her life, while the rest of her friends gave their lives to protect her. Behind that attack were the Evil Priests, servants of the ancient evil that sought to break free. Alone and traumatized, Rin for the first time was taken by fury. It just made her feel the evil growing from inside her, trying to break free from the seal. Having come in contact with her dark side for the first time, the girl thought that she needed help to contain the evil that she carried within herself. Armed with her sacred fan, Rin decided that her only chance was to ask for help for the people of the great city whose stories she heard since she was a child. A distant city, where magic was of utmost importance. Personality Since young, Rin grew up in a place where there was hardly any contact with the outside world and was treated with affection and protection, thus acquiring a pure and bright personality. However, she is not very bright regarding worldly matters and often gets fooled by scheming people with bad intentions. Special Ability Glyph System Rin is the first character to utilize the Glyph System. Underneath her MP bar are five cards, each of which resemble glyph charges. In order to obtain glyph charges, they recharge slowly or quickly if Rin is idle for a few seconds. A glyph charge is used whenever the X button is pressed when dashing, jumping, or performing a combo. This inflicts extra minor damage onto the opponent and leaves a temporary decrease in their defense.At the same time, the Glyph System gives Rin a new ability to enhance her MP skills. Whenever an MP skill is performed, two buttons will appear over Rin that show directional arrows. If the player presses these arrows on the keyboard before the skill is performed, Rin enhances the skill greatly. '''Note: Although her skills use a glyph charge as well, no effects are placed onto the opponent. Unlocking Rin is already unlocked when you create an account. Quotes *''"Well then. Shall we begin?"'' *''"How about just giving up right now?"'' *''"I don't want anymore people to disappear..."'' *''"It all starts now."'' *''"Destruction is also a new start."'' *''"Today, is a good day for destruction."'' *''"Hahahaha! I'm finally released from this stifling seal."'' Trivia *Rin is one of the two characters that can transform; the other one is Ryan that can transform into a Wolf, Nephilim, and Magnus Dan. *Rin is The only Character with a secret skill Category:Characters